


White Roses

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, REPOST (2005), Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an important day, Harry falls into the memories of how it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> ZOMG, this is old. Like one of the very first things I wrote OLD. And the first time I tried to pull emotions in as few words as possible. //o\\\

“Just a few more minutes.” Harry said as he glanced over his shoulder towards his friends and family. Turning back, he buried his face in the white roses as his thoughts turned inward. His normally vibrant green eyes became dull and clouded as Harry replayed scenes that led to this one moment in his life.

 

_…“Hey Potter!” Malfoy called out. “Can I have a private moment?”_

_Walking to an empty classroom, Harry warily asked, “What?”_

_“Look, you were right.”_

_“About what, Malfoy”_

_“My father is a Death Eater. The Dark Lord is insane. Voldemort is the losing side. I can be a huge prat.” He said, dragging his hand through the loose platinum locks. “Pick one.”_

_Harry snorted in amusement. “Really? What brought on this revelation?”_

_“All I want to know is if we can call a truce? Five years of fighting has been more than enough.”_

_“Truce.”_

_Sticking his hand out in a move reminiscent of long ago, Malfoy quietly said “Names Malfoy. Pleased to meet you.”_

_Harry stared at the out stretched hand for what seemed an eternity before reaching out. “Potter. And Malfoy, I only give new beginnings once.”…_

 

Harry snapped back to the present when Ginny Weasley gently touched his elbow. “Time to go, Harry. We have to take our places.”

Walking down the aisle, Harry glimpsed familiar faces in the crowd. Zabini. Snape. A small mass of Weasley red hair. As Harry reached the front of the Hall, he returned to the memories. 

 

_…“Harry, it’s Malfoy.”_

_“I know Ron.”_

_“Ron, I think we should trust Harry on this one. I love Harry like a brother. Malfoy is Harry’s choice. It is my choice to stand by my best friend.”…_

 

Harry swiped at the tears beginning to fall. 'Not now, Potter. Not in front of everyone,' his inner voice chided.

 

_…”Do you love me, Harry?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Tell me.” Draco whispered, raising Harry’s legs._

_“I love you.”_

_“Again.” He requested, sliding into his love._

_“I love you.”_

_“Again.” Another deep thrust._

_“I love you.”_

_“Always?”_

_“Forever.” Harry promised as Draco slammed into him one more time. …_

 

Albus Dumbledore took his position at the front of the hall. “Witches and Wizards. Thank you for…”

Harry quickly lost interest in his former headmaster’s words in favor of his personal thoughts. 

 

_… “White roses?” Harry asked._

_“Of course, you barbarian.” Draco teased. “They mean love stronger than death.”_

_“Draco. Promise me something?”_

_“Anything, Harry.”_

_“When this is over… marry me.”_

_“Yes!” …_

 

No longer able to keep the tears at bay, Harry bowed his head into his hands and silently wept.

 

_… “Now, Potter!” Draco called as they approached Voldemort together._

_“Anima Incendio!” Harry shouted, felling Voldemort once and for all with a powerful soul-burning spell._

_Hearing a new, yet familiar, voice shout the killing curse Harry spun around just in time to watch Draco fall at his father’s hand._

 

Harry returned to the present as Dumbledore proclaimed, “Draco Malfoy, we wish you well in life’s next great adventure.”

_fini_


End file.
